Bloodshed Destiny
by MegaScene
Summary: A battle breaks out with between two allied "armies" The cullens, denali's and quileutes VS the army of Children of the Moon and their allie of werewolves. Only two stand out from the rest: Jasper, werewolf and Alice Cullen, vampire. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, Enter the world with werewolves and vampires.

A war between Vampires and Werewolves has been going on for centuries. Only one small area in the world, consist of the two enemies as allies. Forks Washington. A small group of vampires-Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Isabella and Rosalie Cullen *Denali clan included*- and a pack of werewolves-Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin and Bradley-united as allies, protecting their small town of Forks. When a new pack outside of forks, unites with an army of Children of the Moon-Bloodshed breaks out between the Cullen's and themselves. But only two stand out from the rest.

Jasper Whitlock-Second in command Werewolf, and Alice Cullen-Psychic, Vampire.

What happens, when the two meet? During a battle? Read to find out more. Story separated in 3 parts:

**Book One: Jasper**

**Book Two: Alice**

**Book Three: Edward-Carlisle-Bella.**

_Cullen's and Quiteletes in numbers-23_

_Children of the moon and werewolves-36_

Welcome to Bloodshed Destiny, Which side are YOU on?

*Rated T for violence and language*


	2. Book One Chapter 1

_Some reminders, Jaspers hair-still blonde-will lay flat against his head, a little below the tips of his ears [I like to change things :)] He is a light tan wolf and is taller than the others in his pack, though smaller than the alpha…All slang meant to be that way. Enjoy. _

**Book One:**

**Jasper**

I lounged across my crappy couch with my sneakered feet up on the crappy coffee table, remote and a bag of those blue Doritos in each of my hands. Damn, these chips were addicting. It was a typical Monday; now that I graduated Sacramento High School, didn't need to go to college. What would I even end up being when I was older? Nothing, probably.

Clayton, a child of the moon; was jamming out on _my_ guitar in _my _music room and it bugged the crap out of my sharp werewolf hearing. I could hear things from a mile away. Like when the little kids squeal and scream at the beach when the cold water hits their tiny little butts, or all the way at the gas station, wal-mart everything to the end of the state near Oregon. Mostly though, the creeks and everything around our little wood-y village. Well, the Children of the moon-actually werewolves that change on a full moon-And us werewolf shape shifters allied together, we formed a village away from publicity. So we basically lived in little wooden cabins or whatever.

Finally, reaching to the point where I could barely hear the little T.V I leaned over and banged my boiling fist to the wall, causing the wood to chip a little at the force. "Shut it in there Clay! Get your own damn guitar and get outta here!" I yelled at him, shoving a chip in my mouth with a crunch. Booming laughter came from the music room, and the guitar stopped. I grumbled. God, people-or, err, children of the moon werewolves-can get on my last nerve. I slid my feet from the coffee table and walked to the room where Clayton was, swinging the weak door open to face him whipping my guitar off with his shirt.

He cackled and stood, placing it back on the floor and patted my bare pale chest. "Chill, kid." He told me with a crooked grin-even though we were the same age. A mock laugh managed to sneak from my throat as I strained to punch the idiot in the face. I didn't have enough patience anymore to just cool down like that. He arched a brow when my body shook with a serious of shakes and smashed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Jasp, cool it."

My teeth grinded together as I continued to shake, though I cooled down some, fire coursing through my veins that would result me to shift. I faced this so many times before; I was almost used to it. But it still, burned like hell. "Damn it, get outta my house." I told him, shoving him away from me. He snorted and retreated out of my house with heavy foot falls. What the hell, just because we were allies doesn't mean that I actually liked them, let alone have one barge into my house without even asking. I needed a key.

Aaron-my alpha-let out a loud howl from somewhere in the woods, signaling for the pack to gather up. There was at least 15 of us, and I was second in command; almost like the alpha. Aaron had the right to order us around, do whatever he wanted when he wanted, and make all of the decisions. We didn't have any freedom anymore. Like we were slaves. Everything was limited.

I said goodbye to my freedom years ago. When I really turned 19. I was at least, 22 now-immortal since I kept turning into a wolf.

I groaned, and opened up my shabby window, hopping out of it with a swift movement to start into a bolt to the forest, passing by the moon wolves who were walking around the streets in human form. On my way into the woods, I managed to kick off both of my shoes when I got closer to the mountain Aaron was located. I smelled him out. To the point where I was only a couple miles away, I picked up my pace, my broad muscles rippling as I ran, slipping off my shorts and leaving them laying on the ground where I took them off. Fire coursed through my veins and I shook violently, mental pain rattling throughout my entire body until I was running on four paws.

I grunted, light tan shaggy fur resembling my blonde hair as a human filled my entire massive body. I was the tallest and broadest in the pack besides Aaron. I was now, fully aware that I wasn't alone in my thoughts now.

_Eh, shut your trap there, Jasper. I'm almost as tall as you so don't rub it in our faces. _Mike called through his thoughts. A deep rumble rattled through my chest as I snickered, soon seeing the clearing where the rest of the pack sat I slowed my pace into a jog.

_Naw, I don't think so, runt. _

_Watch it, idiot. _

I growled, entering the clearing and pivoting to face the gray colored wolf of Mike.

_Enough, you two. _Aaron ordered. I grunted, and toke my place beside him settling back on my haunches with raised hackles. Luke scooted over to make room, his black eyes upon Aaron. I followed his gaze, a muffled murmur slipping off of my tongue awkwardly. What was it this time, huh?

_Boys. We-as in myself and Rocco had recently discovered werewolves like ourselves, allied with a group of vampires in Forks Washington. _Aaron explained. Rocco was a child of the moon, and the leader of their clan.

_And this is important because? _I asked, my interest fading dramatically. If you needed to call us, and waste an hour at least call us for something important and worth our time.

_Yeah, why? It don't revolve around us. _Luke sided, nudging me with his shoulder. Luke was one of my friends that really understood how annoying a lot of people can be. Aaron snorted in response;

_Because, we easily out number them. Take them out easily. If it's a war that's going on with vampires and wolves, than they should not exist in the world where all of this is going on. _

Ooh, a battle. Sounds like my kind of game. I shifted, a wolf-y smug smirk forming on my features. _Iight cool let's do it!_

_But it isn't our job, Aaron. We aren't the chief of the world, ya know. _Devin interrupted. I glanced at the slick black wolf on the other side of the clearing with a snort.

_Indeed we aren't, but it isn't war order._ I informed him. Maybe this was worth our time, but if this ruthless mutt was going to ruin it, he can get the hell outta here.

_No one is going anywhere. It would be an easy take out, the two species should NOT be allies with each other. Now, if we were to do this, both us and the moon wolves would fight together, on a full moon. The fight was estimated to last until sunrise. _Aaron explained, the white wolf gazing around all 15 of us. _Take it to a vote, the others already agreed. Those who do not agree, please stand. _

Only two stood. _Woo, looks like we are sinking our fangs into some bloodsucking parasites_. I cheered, raising a fore paw.

_Then it is settled. Jasper, inform Rocco if he is not busy. _I mumbled in mock enthusiasm, and raised to my stilts, trotting off into the woods with long strides.

_Yes, sir. _Sarcastic, in case you didn't know.

On my way to Rocco's cabin, I changed back into a human and snatched my shorts from where I left them, pulling them up to just a little below my hips like usual, shoved my sneakers on and started to jog. I hated going there, to me, Rocco was an asshole. I always thought that he could go die in a hole and no one would care. But with his precious "children"-meaning the moon wolves-around all the time, I could never even get close to making that possible. Oh well, I suppose…

Back into our little civilization, I shoved past the few around Rocco's doorway and knocked on the door, too impatient to wait for a response, though, I burst it open by myself greeting a surprised Rocco that was placed on the couch. "Hello, Jasper. I suppose you are here to tell me of the news, no?" He asked in that annoying British accent. **(A/N no offense to any British people..-.-) **

"Yup. Looks like the fight will be going on." I told him, shifting my weight to the left. He nodded, and wrote something down. I whirled around, finding no other need to be here, and head back to my cabin not far away.

Luke was there, back into his human form with just shorts on-a duplicate of me and the rest of the pack. I patted his shoulder and went to go by him, but he stopped me by shoving my motorcycle key in my face. I blinked and turned to him, taking my key hesitantly. "Why do I need these for?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"We are heading to Washington tonight in groups of five. Me, you, Mike, Aaron and Addie are going tonight, another group tomorrow and the last group a day after that. We were all ordered to stay at Port Angeles hotel. Not allowed to go to were the leeches and wolves are, though." He told me, and we both headed to down the steps and to the side of the house where my fixed up black cycle was parked-his parked in the front of his house next door.

I mumbled as I hopped on, starting up the engine with the key. "We supposed to go in groups or what?" I wheeled towards him my feet padding against the ground before I fully came to a stop, looking at him and impatiently waiting for an answer.

"No, Aaron is already gone with Addie, me and you can go and Mike can leave by himself." He finally replied, hopping on his bike as well.

"How we know where we are going?" I asked curiously, a slight questioning expression plastered on my face. He shrugged.

"Follow their scent, I guess. He never told us an exact way." He started the engine, the roaring sound echoing throughout the silent, half lighted 'city'. "The moon wolves are travelling like this as well, so we should all be there by…Thursday, maybe Friday-since they are higher in numbers." I explained fully before I asked more questions.

I whirled the bike around and slipped on the leather gloves that were stuffed away in my pocket, lifting the bike up on one wheel to slam against the ground moments later before I punched the gas, flying off on the two wheeler and down the road at a perfect 90 mph, Luke not far behind me.

The trees blurred past me as I picked up speed, soon lingering the gas at 119 swiveling through the cars and trucks; ignoring the beeps that sounded from them. Luke was just a little up ahead, leading the way, I guess. I squinted as the wind whipped into my face, my gloved hands squishing the handle bars. Had to be the most silent ride that I had encountered in a while. Usually we were yellin' away at each other, but now in civilization, we kept pretty quiet. I mumbled, my mouth only opening slightly so I didn't get any of those dumb bugs in it when the topic of imprinting suddenly jolted to my thoughts. I haven't thought about it ever since I was dumped because of who I was as a wolf by my past girlfriend Miranda. There were so many cute girls out there, but I never really toke notice to them. Waiting for the right one, I suppose. How corny.

I roared the engine again, aware that we have been traveling until 12 in the afternoon without a single stop and gazed at the sign that rested above: "Welcome to Washington" Wow, only took a half of a day a night, and a morning to get through Oregon. Maybe because of the speed we were going at? I shrugged it off and picked up pace to catch up to Luke.

_**I didn't really want to go on because this was only chapter one and all, so I just stopped it there…I hope you liked it, and please review!!(: **_


	3. Book one Chapter 2

**Book One: **

**Jasper**

Another agonizingly silent hour went by before we finally met up with Aaron and Addie at the hotel in Port Angeles. We parked our cycles and walked over to the two, ignoring the curious stares of the women as we passed by. I guess two guys with only shorts and sneakers on walking through a surprisingly cold city was an odd sight at this time of year. Greeting them with a nod, I pulled my gloves off shoving them in my pocket and taking out my ripped up wallet, handing some money over to Luke. He went inside with Addie to make the reservations while I waited outside with Aaron for the delayed Mike; observing the city around us. Again, more damn silence.

Aaron wasn't one to talk, let alone _start_ a conversation. Mumbling with irritation, I shoved both of my hands in my pockets, my stomach growling loudly from the lack of food. Aaron, obviously hearing it, chuckled and pulled out a few crackers, offering them to me. I took them, and nodded in thanks. "S'all I got, so make the best of em. Addie will order food when Mike gets here." He told me. I held in a snort, instead shoving the RITZ cracker in my mouth to hold back any comments that would have slipped from my tongue. There he went with the orders again. Addie was the only female, and with the sexist side of Aaron, he usually gave her more orders than the guys.

I counted the cars that were in the parking lot while we waited, at least 30 cars and 4 motorcycles. What in the world was taking them so long? I craned my neck as I turned to the doors, peering in the lobby to see Luke and Addie just approaching the front desk. I groaned inwardly, and turned back to count the new cars that entered the parking lot. At least 4 new vans came up in the last 10 minutes, and started pulling the luggage out of the trunks. I fidgeted, throwing my head back in intense boredom until something slapped my arm.

Luke. "Reservations ready, 5th floor room 458" he said, handing me a room card. I nodded and whirled on my heels, heading straight for the doors and to the elevators without stopping. In the elevator, the shitty music rang through my sharp hearing like an annoying buzzer. Who listened to Frank Sinatra anymore, these days? Practically jumping out of the elevator, I traveled around the hallways until I finally found my room, sliding the card through the door slot and cracking the door open to look inside. Pretty original hotel room-two beds, shitty looking bedspread, patterned rug, small box T.V a desk, bathroom and a mini fridge.

Addie, of course, was sitting on the edge of one of the flowery quilted beds with a slice of Snapes Pizza in her hand. I drooled hungrily at the sight of the pizza, my eyes darting towards the small box that rested peacefully on the other bed-which I claimed as mine. I stepped in and headed straight for the pizza, not hesitating once the grab a slice and take a rather large bite. I sighed contently as the chewed up mush of the bite slid down my throat and into my incredibly hungry stomach, taking another large bite to finish off the rest of the small square pizza. With a mouth full, I turned to Addie and questioned "Damn, how'd ya get this so fast?"

She chuckled, swallowing her small bite of it. "They had a small store, so I bought it there while you were still outside. Complete oblivious moron." She retorted, the last choppy sentence slipping off her tongue smugly. I grunted and grabbed another slice, this time almost shoving the whole thing into my mouth. A dark snicker rumbled through my chest as I heard her whisper "Pig" to herself, able to catch it clear as day.

After another 3 slices of pizza, I finally collapsed on my back; my body bouncing slightly from the springs that were horribly made into the mattress. I folded my hands on my bare torso, staring up at the blank white ceiling with absolute boredom though my blood boiled with excitement for the battle that was to come. I finally got to fight with the damn leeches, sink my fangs into their neck and rip their heads right off of their body. Sounded outstanding. Hmm, maybe it would be a good idea to ruin their cat like bodies before I do full damage…As for the wolves-piece of cake. We are all skilled fighters; little puppies don't realize what's coming at them.

I raised my head, catching Addie staring at me. My nose wrinkled as I propped myself on my elbows, returning the stare. "May I help you?" I asked, rubbing an eye with my palm. She puckered her lips, head tilting on an awkward slant, her onyx colored eyes boring holes into mine.

"Want to practice? Fighting, I mean. I'm not very good." She said, moments after. I sat up fully, flexing my muscles.

"Sure 'bout that? What did Aaron say? I do remember being told that we had to stay in the hotel." I told her, a devious smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. She returned it.

"Yup, Aaron said it was alright. I know just the place. It's away from Forks, and Port Angeles." She told me, hopping off the bed and hooking her skinny hand around my arm, dragging me off so I almost fell face first on the floor. I grunted, catching myself and stood, feet taller than her and traveled to where she was walking. This shall be interesting.

It took forever to finally get to the small clearing that she was aiming for; we wandered through trees, and crossed about 23 rivers before we finally morphed into our wolf forms. The clearing was pretty small, with surrounding brush, boulders and trees. Pretty sure those can come in handy. A brief growl rattled against my chest as she turned to face me, my hackles rising as my neck arched high above my muscular tan furred shoulders. She followed my actions, though her head lowered to her paws. My nostrils flared as I stared the small bronze wolf down, bracing myself for an action seen in her eyes. _Don't give it away, Addie. That's foolish. _I told her, my tone serious before I was suddenly knocked off my paws and slammed on my back, a light weight propped upon my chest and shoulders. A defensive snarl coiled from my jaws, before I took action, ears pinning against my cranium.

_Hmm, no time for talk. Let's dance._

_**Agh, this one is so short. Oh well though, I didn't want to seem like the story was being rushed though, so I decided to make it longer if that was possible. I didn't want them arriving in forks just yet, time killer, I guess. Next chapter will be better, Promise! **_


	4. Book One Chapter 3

_**Well..here it is…**_

The fight had begun to feel like it was going on for hours and hours. Snaps, snarls, growls and some yelps were sounded as we both tumbled around the small clearing, bashing into things and slamming each other to the ground.

Obviously being much larger, and skilled, I was winning easily. Barely even a scratch joined the others that littered upon my body from past life or death battles. Simple enough, though, I ended up grabbing her neck between the powerful jaws in which my best tools were placed in, and slammed her bloody mass to the ground, my mind fiercely snapping at her: _Submit, oh dear pack member of mine. _I taunted, tassel **(A/N: that's a tail if you don't know, did a little research on wolf stuff. ^^)** rising.

A muffled rumbled managed to slip from her jaws as she posed in a submissive stance, wincing at the small wounds that were given.

I tried not to give her serious injuries, with the fight that was to proceed in day's time. But I could not help myself when it came to fighting. In other words; a complete monster, almost impossible for me to overcome the bloodlust that seemed to flow through my veins at the time and sight of a brawl. Just, a wolf instinct, I guess.

I hopped off of her, and whirled on my paws heading for the shelter of the trees to change back into my human form, making sure my abandoned shorts and sneakers were nearby.

The change was quick, approximately 2 minutes, including putting on sneakers and shorts. Quickest I have done since 1899-Yes, I was that old, but still in the body of a 19 year old. (**A/N: If I recall correctly, werewolves are immortal as long as they keep changing…) **I waited, an extra two minutes for Addie to get fully dressed-not willing to see her fully naked once again-finding it disturbing since I have no interest what so ever in the brat- before I headed back to the hotel by myself.

A series of mumbles were muttered under my breath, well aware of the complaining of Addie coming from behind me. "Stupid, prick! Could have let me win for once!" She scoffed-thus, the mumbles were caused.

Simply ignoring her, I shoved my hands in the ripped jean pockets of my shorts, and continued to walk towards the hotel-exhausted from the previous battle and the lack of sleep received since we got here. I shook my head, forcing a blonde curl to flick out of my eye as the complaints were continued. How much would it cost for a man to get some peace and quiet for once?

* * *

It was dawn by the time we finally got back to the hotel room, which was filled with some pack members who arrived while Addie and I were away-Devin, Mike-who traveled with us earlier- Asher, Aiden and Ian-as well as Luke and Aaron. They were on both of the beds and the couch, some standing-blocking, and indeed keeping me from getting sleep anytime soon.

Said this, I stumbled over to the couch without uttering a word and shoved the sleeping Mike off, laying down. Soon after, my eyes fluttered closed causing me to fall into a deep sleep despite the noise that echoed around me.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to wake up; feeling the sting on my right cheek caused me to sit upright-deeply pondering on what had caused it. I glanced toward Addie, who giggled smugly an innocent feature masked on her face.

Taking a moment to stretch the sleep from my bulk arms, I stood and tackled her, bringing her to the ground in a headlock. She squirmed, clearly unable to get out of my grip as I brought my fist to the top of her head, giving her a noogie. She slapped me again with a free arm, and broke free when I went to instinctively put a hand to my now, double stinging cheek. "What was that for?! And Luke wants you to go over to his room." She blurted out, fixing up her hair quickly.

I stood, scratching my well packed muscles on my naked torso absently, a small chuckle passing through my lips. The sound, sounded odd, since it was a first I chuckled in a long time. Possibly years ago, ever since my first imprint had died back in 1998.

"What you get for slapping me…Twice!" I finally exclaimed, putting on my apparently abandoned sneakers and heading for the door to Luke's room that he shared with Aaron.

One floor up, I knocked on their room door soon being greeted by Luke with a rough handshake. "Sup, man…You wanted me?" I asked, leaning in the doorway. He nodded, closing the door behind him as he walked out.

"Yup. Goin' around town buddy! Make sure none of the parasites are around. Possible girl hunting too." He told me, nudging me with his elbow as the last part was said. I mumbled. Patrol and girl hunting. I liked patrolling better.

I gave up on girls since the last died.

"Woohoo…" I said, no enthusiasm recognized in my voice. The only thing I was excited about was the fighting. Especially the winning. If we won, that is.

"Cheer up, man. You need one, not to mention I do too. Bored at night." He said, winking with a smirk. I shook my head, a wary grin finding its way to my lips as we found ourselves walking the streets of Port Angeles.

The stares of younger women about our age got annoying, to me, anyway. Luke seemed to enjoy every minute of it-Like he said, shirts were worthless nowadays.

We stopped, when a small crowd of girls approached us, all of them giggling uncontrollably. One, incredibly short with long brunette hair, stared at me, her eyes struggling to keep off of my chest. I stared back, my features passive while I took in hers. Deformed, in my opinion. Utterly repulsive? No, not attractive in anyway would do it better. If I wasn't trying to sound to mean. I shoved my hands in my pocket, perfect resemblance of last night, and shifted my gaze elsewhere, keeping my senses alert for any vampires that would be lurking around in the cloudy city.

The three women and Luke mingled; the only one taking interest in me was the brown haired girl and some other girls passing by. One, in the group, I had to say was not bad looking. Decent. Though there was no reason to imprint on a girl I have barely to any liking with.

Luke, however, was enjoying the company of them before they apparently had to leave before they got in trouble. My eyes continued to wander around the already busy city, eyeing the men and women that passed the street, walked by, drove in their cars etcetera when my arm was slapped harshly. I turned, my blonde curly hair whipping in the wind, sticking everywhere instead of the usual position against my forehead. "What, Luke…"I asked, my tone slightly annoyed with all the damn hitting.

"Those girls were hot! I'm thinkin' about imprinting on…." He paused at the same time I stopped moving. A rotten, dirty sock smell hit us like a ton of bricks; nose wrinkled back in disgust as we turned towards where it was coming from, already knowing what the scent was…Vampire…

_**Eh, this one was sort of bad…Yeah I know, I have no self confidence…**_

_**Please, please, please review!!!!!! I'm begging D: This is the least amount of reviewers I had in a while..Urgh..**_

_**Anyway…I hope those who read enjoyed…O.o**_


End file.
